


Dům radosti a tragédie

by kratula



Series: Pod rouškou minulosti [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Murder Mystery, Retrospective
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Lesk, bída a temná tajemství varietních umělců v podání pamětníka starých časů.





	Dům radosti a tragédie

**Author's Note:**

> Závěrečná část trilogie podle fotografií Lucie Mičánkové

Tak Aleš mě v tom nechal. Skolila ho rýmička v předvečer našeho plánovaného rakouského výletu, ale já jsem nachystaná, počasí má být krásné, tak přece nezůstanu trčet doma.

V Břeclavi staví Euro City vlak do Budapešti, pak mi poslouží MHD a zbývající kousek přes hranici dám pěšky. Nikdy mi nedělalo problém ujít pár kilometrů po vlastních nohách a zdejší krajina je turisticky nenáročná placka.

Nejedu sem nepřipravená, mrkla jsem se předem na internetové mapy, tak vím, kde odbočit ze silnice ještě než dojdu do Reintalu.

Z poza stromů na mě vykoukne zvláštní komplex budov, o kterém nevím, co si myslet. Není mi úplně příjemné být tu samotná, ale přece to nezabalím kvůli troše mrazení v zádech. Navíc nejsem žádnej bláznivej puberťák,co se vypravil a nikomu neřekl kam jede, mobilní signál je tu na pěti čárkách, takže klid.

Zrovna se rozhoduju, kterou z rozpadajících se budov začít, když za sebou uslyším kroky a praskání větviček. Rychle se otočím.

„Dobré odpoledne, slečno! Snad jsem vás nevylekal.“ osloví mě elegantní vídeňskou němčinou stříbrovlasý pán. Je štíhlý, dobře oblečený, ale musí mu být určitě hodně přes sedmdesát. Nepůsobí jako hrozba.

Konečně se vzpamatuju, odpovím na pozdrav správným jazykem a vysvětluju, že jsem tu kvůli školnímu projektu.

„Pak byste jistě ocenila průvodce, slečno. Jaká škoda, že vás zajímá jen ta nejnudnější část zdejší historie.“

„Popravdě, tahle část zajímá hlavně mého kamaráda, který nakonec nedorazil. Mě zajímá všechno, co jste mi ochotný vyprávět.“ usměju se.

Starý pán se usměje: „Výborně. Je skvělé potkat tak otevřenou mladou dámu. Cítím, že si zasloužíte i informace, které bych se zdráhal sdělit někomu jinému – méně nadšenému. Následujte mne!“

Vede mne do jakési haly, evidentně výrazně mladší než ostatní stavby: „Toto po sobě zanechal ten váš _Barzina_ “ to jméno prakticky vyplivne: „Ani to nedokončili.“

Rozhlížím se po betonové podlaze a sloupech z obyčejných kovových trubek: „Vypadá to tu jako …“ nemůžu si vzpomenout na správné německé slovo, tak opisuju: „ … jako dům pro krávy, ne pro lidi.“

Zasměje se: „To jste vystihla pěkně. Někdo jiný si evidentně myslel totéž a kolem přelomu tisíciletí tu chvíli sídlila jedna dobytčí farma.“ ukáže prstem na zem, kde jsou, pohozené, kupodivu české, chovné tabulky .

„Ten _Barzina_ tu chtěl mít tuším sál s dlouhým barem a pódiem na striptýz. Asi předpokládal, že se všechno nějak nazdobí a zakryje štukem.“

„Nepamatujete si náhodou, kdy přesně tuhle halu postavili – zdá se, že se tu dobře vyznáte.“

„Jestli mne paměť neklame, pak někdy během dubna a května 1996. Ještě v březnu tu byla pouze základová jáma, pak vylili desku a někdy v květnu už stály zdi. Je to důležité?“

„Možná, ale asi byste mi rád ukázal zajímavější věci.“

„To ano, ukáži vám tu pravou zdejší historii.“ usmívá se a vede mě pryč, k budovám s funkcionalistickým nádechem, které tu můžou stát někdy od padesátých, ale klidně už od od třicátých let.

„Co tu vlastně původně bylo?“ ptám se.

„Varieté, estrádní dům. Pro nedalekou vojenskou posádku a pro pohraničníky – ti všichni ocenili kvalitní povyražení, za kterým nemuseli až do Vídně.“

„A vy jste tu pracoval?“

„Já? Kdepak, nejsem umělec. Ale byl jsem tu častým hostem a majitel, kterého jsem si dovolil považovat za dobrého přítele, využíval mých odborných služeb, když to bylo zapotřebí.“

V duchu si řeknu – á právník a následuju starého pána ke vchodu.

U vstupu je hromada suti, tak mi to nedá: „Je to bezpečné?“

 

 

„Nebojte se má drahá, kamkoli si troufnu vstoupit já, můžete bez obav také. Nevezmu vás na místa s příliš narušenou konstrukcí – což se bohužel týká i hlavního sálu. Propadá se tam strop.“ odpoví mi a vede mne dál do nitra budovy.

  

[ ](https://kratulablog.wordpress.com/2019/05/13/dum-radosti-a-tragedie/attachment/33/)

„Když už ne hlavní pódium, tak alespoň tohle – malý sál, který se dal pronajmout na privátní akce – důstojníci tu slavili narozeniny, rozlučky se svobodou a podobné věci.“

Starý pán se ušklíbl: „Vám to snad mohu prozradit, mládí nebývá prudérní a to dnešní už vůbec ne. Když se napili, rádi se trumfovali s kolika ze zdejších hvězd spali. Asi by byli překvapeni, ale věřím, že nejvíc zdejších účinkujících jsem intimně poznal já.“

Musím se usmát na pýchu v jeho hlase.

„Na koho vzpomínáte nejvíc?“

„Och, to je těžké, téměř všichni, co zde působili, měli něco do sebe. Ale samozřejmě, že nejvíce si pamatuji ty, které jsem poznal … jaksi blíže. Ačkoliv se obvykle jednalo o jednu, nejvýše pár nocí v řadě.“

„A vaše první?“

„Pokud myslíte ze zdejšího ansámblu, pak Anastasia. Byla to ruská emigrantka, velice krásná a sebevědomá žena. Měla nádherný, sametový alt, obvykle vystupovala v dámské verzi smokingu, čímž trochu připomínala Marlene Ditrich. Jen měla rezavé vlasy a zelené oči.

Bohužel, jako řada jiných, neměla moc šťastný osud.

Dlouho byla velmi rozumná. Jejím partnerem byl dlouho jeden maďarský taxikář, Czorgi, jenže pak se úplně zbláznila do jednoho důstojníka od pohraničníků. Ten člověk měl potíže se zvládáním vzteku, do té míry, že mu hrozilo propuštění. A tenhle člověk jednou Anastasii v záchvatu žárlivosti uškrtil. Bylo jí chudince teprve třicet jedna.“

Pokračujeme dál širokou chodbou,

  

[ ](https://kratulablog.wordpress.com/2019/05/13/dum-radosti-a-tragedie/attachment/22/)

 

jejíž stěny jsou plné sprejem načmáraných nápisů – krom časté, univerzální Angličtiny  a překvapivě vzácné Němčině, je tu i dost důkazů, že nejsme daleko od hranic a chodí se sem vyřádit i česká mládež.

 

[ ](https://kratulablog.wordpress.com/2019/05/13/dum-radosti-a-tragedie/attachment/23/)

„Tady to bylo vždycky hodně mezinárodní. Vesměs tu působili lidé, kteří měli nějaký problém s doklady nebo se zákonem a nevzali by je tak v nějakém lepším varieté třeba ve Vídni. Ale po umělecké stránce bývali špičkoví, žádný laciný šlendrián by pan Anton nestrpěl.

Třeba Kurt byl Švéd, velká zdejší hvězda v sedmdesátých letech.“ pán se sám pro sebe zálibně usmívá.

„To byl taky váš milenec?“ nedá mi to se nezeptat.

„Na dvě noci ano. Vypadal jako vtělení severského boha – vysoký, blond, modrooký, svalnatý! Také si na tom postavil kariéru, vystupoval v kostýmu Thora Hromovládce – helma, hrudní plát se spoustou detailů, kožené nátepníky, kladivo. Manželky důstojníků ho milovaly, dlužno dodat že leckteří pánové také. Za příplatek odložil i tu krátkou koženou sukni a za mimořádný příplatek, pochopitelně mimo účetní knihy a v přísném soukromí předvedl i …“ pán zaváhal, jak decentně pojmenovat sexuální služby, tak nadhodím: „Své hromovládné kladivo v akci?“

Tím svého průvodce naprosto odrovnám. Musí si vytáhnout z kapsy kapesník, aby si otřel uslzené oči: „To … to jste řekla moc pěkně slečno. Tohle označení by se Kurtovi moc líbilo! A panu Antonovi taky, vás by určitě zaměstnal na vymýšlení reklamních sloganů.“

Pak zase zvážní: „Ale ani našemu hromovládci nebyl vyměřen dlouhý čas. Užíval různá povzbuzovadla, aby se udržel v kondici přitom netušil, že má špatné srdce.  
Ale nutno říct, že odešel stylově – v apartmá paní plukovníkové Weintraubové – její muž byl toho času na manévrech NATO. Chudinka celá vyděšená volala panu Antonovi, ten pak zavolal mě a společně jsme to zařídili tak, aby se plukovník nic nedozvěděl.“

Starý pán vyloudí na své tváři hořko sladký úsměv a vede mě dál.

„Překvapuje mne, že ta pohovka tady pořád je.“ ukáže k hodně omšelému kusu nábytku, který svého času musel vypadat luxusně až dekadentně.

„To bylo oblíbené místo Zenaidy. Ona a její bratr Petru byli dvojčata, přišli sem z Rumunska a dělali magii – přitom byli, tenkrát v pětasedmdesátém, neobvyklí tím, že ona měla hlavní slovo a on jí spíš asistoval. Petru byl mrštný a obratný, uměl všechny ty klasické triky, kdy rychlost ruky klame oko, ale Zenaida musela být vážně čarodějka. Ovládala hypnózu a sugesci a nikdy neměla problém najít dobrovolníky v publiku. Byli nádherný pár, oba měli obrovské, šedé oči, Petru nosil tenký knírek a rozevlátou kštici blond vlasů, Zenaida měla vlasy světle kaštanové, velice dlouhé, rozdělené na pěšinku. Obvykle vystupovala ve třpytivém overalu s odhalenými rameny a zády a ty dlouhé vlasy jí klouzaly po holé kůži. Když bylo jejich číslo na programu, sedávala tady na té pohovce ve foyer, zdravila hosty, natáčela si pramen vlasů na prst a hypnotizovala všechny kolem tím svým pohledem.“

„A s nimi jste taky spal?“

„Hm.“

„S oběma najednou?“

„Kdepak, to byly dvě zcela separátní příležitosti, byť se odehrály krátce po sobě. Preferuji, když se mohu plně soustředit na svého partnera – dva současně, to už se člověk rozptyluje.“

„Snažím se představit si vás těch třicet, čtyřicet let zpátky. Na co jste je všechny ulovil?“ nedá mi to.

„Inu, asi jsem byl velmi dobrý v tom, co jsem dělal. Také mám určitou, řekněme specializaci, zálibu.“ řekne trochu rozpačitě.

„Asi mám o minulosti naivní představy, ale na BDSM bych vás neodhadla.“ uchechtnu se.

„BDSM? Ach, vy myslíte bití, svazování a takové věci. Tak to prosím ne, tohle já nedělám. Já pečuji, víte. Většina lidí neměla moc radostný život a zaslouží si trochu jemnosti, péče a luxusu.“

„Ta Zinaida a Petru, taky neměli štěstí?“

„Bohužel, Petru se zapletl s jedním vídeňským drogovým gangem. Ani všechna jeho pohotovost a mrštnost mu nebyla nic platná, zastřelili ho. Bylo mu teprve čtyřiadvacet. Zinaida to neunesla, za čtrnáct dnů na to se předávkovala léky na spaní. Tady na té pohovce, ve svém stříbrném pódiovém kostýmu, dlouhé vlasy rozprostřené všude kolem.“

„To je vážně moc smutné. Povězte mi raději nějaký veselejší příběh, tedy pokud takový existuje.“

„Zajisté, ne všichni zdejší zaměstnanci zemřeli dramaticky mladí. Třeba taková Maria mi dodnes posílá pohlednice k Vánocům, narozeninám a tak.

To byla zdejší barmanka, velice pohledná, ale ostrá dáma. Nakonec ulovila jednoho poručíka a odešla s ním někam do Korutan. On zdědil rodinnou palírnu, asi by s tím podnikem nevěděl rady, ale Maria to vzala pevně do rukou. Dnes už mají vnoučata a pokud vím, prosperují. Loni mi k osmdesátinám poslala dárkovou lahev.“

„Nejspíš jste zanechal příjemnou vzpomínku.“ zasměju se.

„Doufám, že ano, ale ne tohohle druhu – se slečnou Marií jaksi nenastala vhodná příležitost.“

„To je mi líto.“

„Nemusí slečno. Myslím, že jsem si to bohatě vynahradil jinde. Chtěla byste vidět pracovnu pana Antona?“

„To byl majitel, že? Určitě si to nenechám ujít.“

Tentokrát mě můj průvodce vede ke schodům. Vypadají dostatečně zachovale a on na ně vstupuje bez zaváhání, takže se jim rozhodnu věřit.

„Zde v patře byla převážně administrativa. Pan Anton tu měl i soukromý byt, ale ten byl v jiné budově, tam vás bohužel kvůli technickému stavu vzít nemohu.

Tohle ještě není ono. Tady bydleli Georg a Bubi, zdejší kulisáci. Vlastně tu byli ze všech zaměstnanců úplně nejdéle. Od roku sedmdesát jedna až skoro do konce. Zabalili to až ve třiadevadesátém a odstěhovali se někam k Salcburku, Bubi tam měl rodinu“

„Oni byli pár?“ ujišťuju se, že jsem správně rozuměla.

„Přesně tak, ale málokdo by to do nich řekl. Tedy kdo měl fungující oči, viděl, jak jsou si očividně oddaní, ale zjevem byli velmi vzdálení stereotypní představě homosexuálů.

Oba bývali v armádě, Bubi tam při nějaké nehodě přišel o ruku a nosil protézu, ale stále byl fyzicky velmi zdatný, chlap jak hora. Georg byl dokonce ještě o nějaký centimetr vyšší a ramena měl snad ještě širší. Krom toho, že se starali o scénu, fungovali jako vyhazovači. Neměli problém prohodit jakéhokoli potížistu dveřmi, ale ne, že by byli agresivní. Byli to milí kluci, Georg byl takový tichý, většinou seděl někde stranou a čmáral si něco do skicáře. Bubi byl společenštější a nezkazil žádnou legraci. Oba dva měli také velice poťouchlý smysl pro humor, dokonce vymysleli pár satirických čísel, která nějak reagovala na tehdejší události. Pan Anton se smíchy válel po zemi a dal jim vždycky štědrý příplatek ke gáži.“

„Neříkejte, že jste si s nima dal trojku.“ ptám se pobaveně.

„Jak už jsem řekl, preferuji situace jeden na jednoho. Ale neměl jsem příležitost ani s jedním s pánů. Tedy ne, že bych si občas nepředstavoval, oba byli pohlední, jeden tmavovlasý, druhý blond a ty svaly!

Na druhou stranu, opravdu si byli neobyčejně oddaní, byl by hřích jim to kazit. A chtěla jste slyšet i nějaké šťastné příběhy. Georg a Bubi jsou dodnes spolu, přiměřeně svému věku zdrávi a žijí u některé Bubiho neteře.“

Starý pán mě vede chodbou k další místnosti: „A tady tohle bývala šéfova kancelář. Škoda, že to vidíte až dnes v tomhle stavu. Pan Anton si potrpěl na velmi opulentní styl, ale dokázal přitom nesklouznout za hranici nevkusu. Měl tu lakovaný sekretář v čínkém stylu – byla to starožitnost, kvalitní nábytek a trochu výstřední pohovku s rudým čalouněním a pozlacenýma nožkama.“

„A na ní přijímal nové umělecké posily souboru?“ prám se potměšile.

„Snad v úplných začátcích. Jeho přítelkyni by to asi vadilo. Byla to taková aristokraticky chladná dáma, pocházela z nějaké bohaté mnichovské rodiny a asi dvakrát Antona zasponzorovala, když mu podnikání uvázlo. Měli dost volný a nekonvenční vztah, ale příliš časté a okaté nevěry by mu netrpěla.“

Prostě se nemůžu nezeptat: „A co vy a pan Anton?“

„Inu, když se naskytla příležitost. Anton měl styl a charisma a to i v době, kdy už nebyl nejmladší. Vlastně byste jeho příběh také mohla pokládat za šťastný. Splnil si své sny, za jeho vedení podnik prosperoval a zemřel dřív, než se časy a styl zábavy příliš změnily. I ten konec měl příhodný, dostal infarkt uprostřed zkoušky na nové představení. Seděl na baru se skleničkou v ruce, sledoval scénu a zrovna volal na Bubiho, že má vyměnit modré světlo za červené, když se najednou svalil ze stoličky a bylo to.“

„To se stalo kdy?“

„Na podzim v devadesátém druhém, Antonovi bylo necelých třiašedesát. Snad všem tehdejším zaměstnancům něco málo odkázal a podnik zdědila slečna Valerie. Ta si také odvezla všechen nábytek z bytu i pracovny, ale řídit varieté nikdy nechtěla. Přenechala to tu za symbolickou částku nějakému nadšenému synovci. Kluk to byl milý, ale vůbec v tom neuměl chodit, brzy měl finanční potíže, musel zavřít a pak to tu koupil ten váš _Barzina_.“

„A to byl definitivní konec.“ uzavřu pochmurně.

„On by ten konec tak jako tak přišel. Časy se mění, nová doba si žádá nové druhy zábavy. Tohle dovedu pochopit. Ale co mne vážně bolelo, to byl úpadek úrovně.

Pan Anton, když si myslel, že se někde bude dobře vyjímat mramor, tak zkrátka sehnal mramor – třeba všelijak pod rukou, ale byl to mramor. Kvalitní koberce, nábytek na míru, značkové pití, pěkné sklo, dobrá hudba, padnoucí kostýmy, … rozumíte.

Mě nijak netížilo, jaký druh produkce tu chtěl ten Barzina provozovat. Striptýz a erotika se tu provozovaly dávno před ním, ale urážel mě ten šlendriánský přístup.

Já si sem občas rád chodím zavzpomínat, tak jsem ho tu potkal. Chvástal se, jak ušetří na tom a onom. Do značkových lahví slít patoky. Proč shánět talentované, holky? Stačí, když budou mít dost velká prsa a žádný stud. Nechal očesat interiéry a prodat všechno, co mělo nějakou cenu, aby přistavěl novou halu, kde mělo být všechno jen na oko. Jakoby zlato, jakoby mramor. Fuj!

Ten člověk vůbec nechápal, že dostane akorát to, co do podniku vložil, že na lacinou zábavu a špatnou obsluhu nikdy nenaláká tu sortu lepších zákazníku, po jaké toužil. Ale já vás už možná zdržuji. Nepotřebujete chytit autobus nebo vlak?“

Vytáhnu z kapsy mobil: „No pomalu ano. Ale vás bylo zajímavé poslouchat, člověk snadno zapomněl na čas. Vlastně bych si klidně ráda vyslechla víc zajímavých historek ze zdejších zlatých časů.“

„Tak pokud to pro vás není příliš daleko, přijeďte zase. Rád vám ukáži i nějaká fotoalba, abyste si to všechno dovedla lépe představit.“

„To by bylo super. Stejně bych se potřebovala vrátit a ověřit si pár věcí někde na úřadě – to bude asi celkem nuda. Vaše historky budou určitě mnohem zajímavější. Ale ani nevím, jak se jmenujete.“

„Když příště dojedete až do města, najdete v centru kavárnu Schulz, pokud si nedopřeji vycházku sem, pak obyčejně odpoledne sedávám tam. Ptejte se po panu Alfredovi.“

„Dobře! A děkuji za zábavné odpoledne!“

Na další sobotu jsem skoro nemohla dospat. Tentokrát bych se i obešla bez Aleše, ale Bařina je jeho projekt, tak to přece neoběhám za něj. Ne, ačkoliv jsem objevila mnohem víc fascinující příběh, na zmizelého podnikatele jsem tak docela nezapomněla a mám takový nápad. Jen si potřebuju ověřit nějaká data.

Na úřadě v Reintalu jsou překvapivě ochotní a na stavebním odboru pro nás našli všechno, co mají ohledně stavebních prací v bývalém varieté archivováno. Nebýt Bařinova zmizení, tak ho tenkrát popotahovali, kvůli nesrovnalostem ve stavební dokumentaci – hoch si zřejmě neuvědomil, že v Rakousku platí kultivovanější poměry než v tehdejší České republice.

Každopádně záznamy potvrzují, co mě už napadlo. V den, kdy Bařina zmizel, ještě nová hala nestála, ale už byla nachystaná jáma pro základovou desku. V mé teorii, že ho tady manželka zabila – ať už v sebeobraně nebo plánovitě, stále hapruje jedna věc.

Nedovedu si představit, že by žena, kterou mi Aleš popsal, měla dost fyzické síly, aby Bařinu zahrabala do základů tak dobře, že by si stavební dělníci, kteří pár dnů na to dorazili s betonem, ničeho nevšimli.

Aleš je zklamaný, že má teorie je pořád jen teorie a hned po obědě odfrčí domů. Což mi vyhovuje, protože já mířím do kavárny Schulz.

Podnik najdu snadno, ale svého známého z minulého týdne tu nikde nevidím. Zeptám se tedy na pana Alfreda obsluhujících číšníka.

„Vy určitě myslíte pana Alfreda Wohlschlägera. Tak toho odvezli v půli týdne do nemocnice. Synovec mu musel zavolat pohotovost, prý srdce. Inu má už svůj věk.“

Můj šok a zklamání jsou asi nepřehlédnutelné, tak číšník pokračuje: „Vy bude ta slečna, co se s ní potkal minulý týden? Tak okamžik, pan Wohlschläger tu pro vás něco nechal.“

Za okamžik se vrátí s velkou papírovou taškou, která se zdá pěkně těžká.

„Prý si to můžete nechat, pokud budete chtít.“

Když do tašky nahlédnu, vidím pět nebo šest knih, každou extra zabalenou v hedvábném papíru. Jeden papír kousek odtáhnu a pak mi to docvakne, jsou to všechno stará fotoalba v kožených deskách.

Objednám si u toho ochotného číšníka kávu – vídeňskou, abych byla trochu stylová a opatrně jedno album rozbalím a začnu prohlížet.

Fotografie jsou úhledně vlepené na stránky pomocí růžků a u většiny jsou krasopisné texty, pečlivě vyvedené tenkým štětcem a bílou temperou. Jména, data události.

Nepotřebuju ani popisky, abych poznala Anastasii z Alfredova vyprávění. Je tu několik snímků z jejích vystoupení. Na jedné fotce sedí na baru a objímá dva muže po stranách. Alfreda za mlada bych asi poznala i bez doprovodné informace, druhým by měl být majitel podniku Anton.

Dál listuju trochu namátkou, jestli si smím ta alba vážně nechat, budu na ně mít spoustu času doma. Něco mě ale přece jen zarazí, série velmi detailních fotografií z pohřbu a za pár stránek další a další. To vážně vypadá, že zdejší varietní hvězdy nevedly moc dlouhý život.

Asi se musím tvářit hodně divně, protože se ke mně přitočí můj známý číšník a ptá se, zda něco nepotřebuju.

„Já jen, … tohle!“ mávnu bezradně rukou ke dvojstraně se čtyřmi fotkami ozdobené otevřené rakve: „Je to trochu … morbidní!“ doufám, že jsem použila správný německý tvar.

„Já vím, ale když on pan Wohlschläger byl tak velice hrdý na svou práci. To víte, on je rodilý Vídeňák a tam si dodnes potrpí na krásné pohřby.“

Asi se musím tvářit ještě blběji než před chvílí, tak kavárník pokračuje: „On se vám nezmínil, co dělá? Tedy dělal, už je řadu let v penzi a podnik přenechal synovci. Tedy mladý Wolfschläger je šikovný, nikdo si nemůže stěžovat, ale pak Alfred, to byla úplně jiná liga. Nikdy žádný pohřeb neošidil, dokonce ani když šlo někoho ne moc majetného. A pro všechny ty varietní umělce měl vůbec slabost.“

Pan číšník mele dál a já jsem najednou ráda, že jsem odolala chuti na dortík, protože je mi krapet mdlo.

V mé hlavě spojují souvislosti: výčet Alfredových milenek a milenců je zároveň seznam mrtvých. Všichni ti lidé, ke kterým nebyl život přívětivý a potřebovali alespoň jednou v životě jemnost a péči a Alfredova zvláštní libůstka. Poprosím obsluhu o panáka.

Zaplatím, nastrkám alba zpátky do tašky a ne úplně při smyslech se vypravím pěšky zpátky do Břeclavi. Teprve ve vlaku zpátky na Brno se mi podaří vytěsnit z hlavy všechny ty nechutné obrazy, které se tam cpou a které vážně nechci vidět. Vybral si Alfred funebráckou profesi kvůli své úchylce nebo jí objevil až díky svému povolání? Slepice nebo vejce? Ve výsledku je to jedno.

Navíc si uvědomuju, že mi to všechno řekl schválně. Musel vědět, že na to přijdu, že mi docvakne i to, co mi neřekl. Možná se toužil někomu svěřit celé dlouhé roky.

Jak se usilovně snažím nemyslet na všechny Alfredovy nedobrovolné milence, zjeví se v mém mozku scéna svým způsobem ještě ošklivější.

Vidím hrubiánského zbohatlíka, jak řve na svou drobnou ženu, dost možná se napřahuje k ráně, když se ze stínů vynoří postarší elegantní muž. V ruce má nějaké nářadí ze stavby, možná jen obyčejnou lešenářskou trubku. Bařina, zaujatý agresí vůči manželce ho nevidí včas.

Pan Alfred byl vzdor své úchylce muž ze staré školy, měl úroveň, vychování. A jedním ze základních kamenů toho vychování bylo, že ženy se nebijí. Nikdy! A útočníkem nebyl někdo jiný, než onen vulgární zbohatlík, který ničil místo Alfredových krásných vzpomínek.

Kdo jiný by dokázal efektivněji zakopat mrtvolu než funebrák? I v osmdesáti na mě působil jako vitální stařík. Jestli správně počítám, v devadesátém šestém mu ještě nebylo šedesát a nejspíš byl pořád dost fit. Pak už jen zbýval říct: „Madam, vy jste tu nikdy nebyla a my dva jsme se nikdy nepotkali. Mnoho štěstí!“

Hystericky se rozesměju na celé kupé. Člověku s tak vytříbeným smyslem pro styl musel připadat trefné, že Bařina skončí neobřadně pohřbený pod podlahou své nevkusné stavby.

Fotoalba odpočívají v mém pokoji na dně skříně pod starými svetry. Jednou, až od celé věci získám větší odstup si je důkladně projdu. Alešovi jsem o téhle části svého dobrodružství nic neřekla, neřekla jsem to vůbec nikomu.

Ohlásit všechny mé domněnky a podezření úřadům, by nic dobrého nepřineslo, i kdyby mi beze zbytku věřili. Jsou věci, jsou skutky na které je formální spravedlnost prostě krátká.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud vám i tady některé postavy připománají jeden fandom, pak opět přiznávám, že jsem se nechala inspirovat. Píšu ff už tak dlouho, že jí vlastně píšu, i když jí nepíšu :-)


End file.
